No Such Luck
by SickHappiness
Summary: Working in the restaurant industry is really starting to get on Blossom's nerves, especially tonight. And it's not helping that Bubbles is insisting on trying to play matchmaker with her two sisters. Now Bubbles is trying to introduce Blossom and Buttercup to her boyfriend's brothers and with all the past match making failures, the girls aren't too excited. One-shot.


_786 – XXX – XXXX  
Call me_

Blossom rolled her eyes and stuffed the restaurant copy in her pad holder. She was sure that serving had its perks, but lately dealing with these assholes was starting to make her think otherwise.

"I know that look." Buttercup set down a wine and a beer for the couple at her bar. "Bad tip?"

"Bad tip _and_ his number." Blossom huffed, leaning on the bar counter. "Why do guys think I'll call them if they tip me less than fifteen percent? That's just disrespectful! At least twenty percent and I _might _think about it!"

Buttercup shrugged, cutting up more fruits for the mixed drinks that were surely going to come her way. "It's part of the job. Besides, it's not like you get terrible tips often, just a once a night kind of thing, right?"

"Once a night is still too often." Blossom ripped a full page of orders from her notepad. "I need Bubbles' luck."

Her sister snorted. "You mean you want a guy to come in here, flirt up a storm, leave you a $100 tip, and ask you out on a date? No such luck."

"Ask me out on a date and then continue to date _happily_ for 8 months and counting!" Bubbles swung by the bar and grabbed the shots her table had ordered. "Boomie is just so sweet!" She sighed dreamily. "_And_ his brothers are meeting him here tonight and they are totally your types!" Bubbles balanced the shots on her tray amongst other drinks and walked off, leaving the two sisters as they rolled their eyes.

"They are totally your types!" Buttercup mimicked as she started mixing some cocktails. "How many guys has she said that about? How many have been our types?"

"All of them." Blossom sighed. "They apparently have all been our types – which says a lot about how much Bubbles knows and understand us. I mean, do you remember Big Billy? She thought _he_ was my type." She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"At least he wasn't a snarky little asshole like Ace!" The bartender shot back. "I could bench press that motherfucker but he still had the balls so try and swing on me!"

"That's what happens when you can't handle your alcohol." Blossom placed her server pad in her apron. "Excuse me, seems I have a table."

"Good luck!"

Blossom put on her best customer service smile and braced herself as she approached the family of four. "Good evening, how are you all doing tonight?"

"Diet coke."

Blossom's smile wavered. _Diet Coke_. Another one of these dicks tonight. A diet coke is _not _the proper answer when someone asks how you're doing! It's common courtesy to reply with a "_I'm well, how are you?_" Is tonight just not Blossom's night? It seems she's been meeting all walks of life this shift, and none of them good either.

Blossom cleared her throat, smiling towards the woman and her rowdy children. "What can I get you to drink ma'am?"

In the corner of her eye, Blossom could see the husband lean back in his seat – a sure sign that he was checking her out. Okay, yeah, she got it, these dark wash jeans showed off her ass and legs nicely, and yeah, maybe her apron _did _accentuate her waist with how tight she had tied it but was that really any reason to check Blossom out? Especially in front of his wife? The server briefly thought about buttoning up her few loose buttons once she got back to the kitchen. Sure, the top three buttons on her dark red shirt were only undone so that her chest didn't suffocate, but being uncomfortable would be well worth not having this asshole stare at her chest for the entirety of her being at the table.

The redheaded server's brain soon set itself on auto-pilot and she carried on giving her best customer service for the next two hours, greeting tables and offering hospitality. Thankfully her tables got nicer and nicer as the night went on, making things much easier. At this rate, Bubbles would lose their bet on who could get the highest sales tonight.

"Boomie's here!" Bubbles shouted gleefully.

Or maybe not.

Every time Boomer comes in, Bubbles' sales surpass Blossom's by a few hundred dollars. Where that man puts all the food he orders is beyond Blossom. _How_ that man affords all his food is also beyond Blossom.

"Bubbles!" The restaurant manager shouted. "Let Boomer know his first round of drinks is on me, I owe him and his brothers."

"Heard!" Bubbles picked up a water pitcher and headed for the door leading out to the thirsty customers. "His brothers will be here soon, tell BC!" She paused, looking back at Blossom. "It's definitely going to be different this time, I swear!"

Blossom nodded warily and made her way to the bar, she needed to pick up a few beers anyway. "Excuse me, bartender, that blonde little matchmaker says our knights in shining armor are on their way."

Buttercup shook her head as she poured a couple of beers. "I can't wait to see what these losers look like. Blonde hair and blue eyes like Boomer? _Exactly _my type." Buttercup huffed sarcastically. Blossom giggled as she picked up her drink orders.

"Guess we'll find out soon." She turned and ran the drinks over to her table. Thankfully her section was right next to Bubbles' section so she could be prepared if she saw Boomer's brothers first.

Boomer waved at Blossom as she was walking away from her customers. "Hey, what's up Blossom?" Boomer greeted. "Bubbles tells me you and BC are excited to meet my brothers."

"Uh, no." Blossom leaned against the booth across from Boomer. "No offense, Boomer, but Bubbles tries to hook us up with any and every one. I appreciate her effort, I really do, but no one she introduces us to has worked out so far, so why should your brothers be any different?"

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed, walking up to the table and setting Boomer's beer down. "We don't really have our hopes up, you know?"

Boomer thanked Buttercup and took a sip. "I totally get that, but I definitely think this will be different."

"Funny," Blossom snorted. "That's what Bubbles said. Methinks you two have been conspiring."

Boomer chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Uh, not really conspiring but…from what I know about you two… just trust us, okay?"

Both the sisters sighed in defeat. "Our baby sister loves you so we have no choice."

Buttercup made her way back to the bar. "The restaurant closes in about two hours so get wasted while you can!"

"Code for: get me as much tip out as possible!" Bubbles translated, giving Boomer a peck on his cheek.

"I'm going to clean a few tables while we wait for our mystery men to arrive." Blossom headed towards the host stand and sighed as she ducked behind the counter and plucked a wet rag from the cleaning bucket. "I really hope this guy is the real deal." Blossom whispered to herself.

The server was too busy looking down and folding her rag to notice two customers walking through the doors.

"Oof!" Blossom ran into something and fell.

"Aw crap, sorry, ma'am, are you okay?" A rough voice apologized.

Blossom took the outstretched hand and thanked the stranger. "That's okay! I guess I just ran into a wall, silly me!"

"Oh, uh, no, you ran into me." A black haired man answered. Blossom looked at him and took in his very built and bulky physique.

"Oh gosh!" Blossom's face started turning red. "I'm so sorry sir! Are you alright?"

The two strangers chuckled at Blossom. "He's fine!" The second stranger reassured Blossom. "Nothing can hurt this guy." He said as he clapped the black haired man on the back.

Blossom smiled as she looked at the redheaded man standing next to his friend. She could feel her face flush as she stared at this… this simply _gorgeous_ man. His eyes were red and captivating and, oh Lord, his mouth. Could someone's mouth actually be described as beautiful? His jaw line was defined and sharp; his smile was broad and lovely, and that _hair_. It was pulled back into a low, messy pony tail that made Blossom want to pull his hat off just so she could run her fingers through his long locks. He was at least two heads taller than her and she could see his muscular chest poke through his black tank top. And just what was it about rolled up sleeves that just made a man so much more attractive?

The redheaded girl cleared her throat as she realized she was doing to him what other men liked to do to her – check out and sexualize. "How can I help you gentlemen tonight?"

"We're just meeting someone here." Blossom shivered at his voice. It was so low and husky, she could honestly listen to him talk for hours.

"Of course," Blossom smiled at the men. "Please, have a look around." She gestured around the restaurant.

They thanked her and walked off. Blossom watched their retreating figures for a few seconds before she took off towards the bar. "BC!" Blossom whispered harshly.

"What?" Buttercup was cashing out her last customer. It was two hours to closing and no one likes to go out late on a Wednesday night. In fact, the restaurant was damn near empty save for a few tables, including Bubbles' boyfriend.

"The hottest guy I've ever seen in my _life_ just walked through those front doors and… I made a fool of myself by falling straight on my ass." The waitress sighed.

"You what?" Buttercup laughed.

"I bumped into Hot Guy's friend because I apparently don't pay enough attention to my surroundings and I fell on my butt and told him that I mistook him for a wall." Blossom moaned.

Buttercup outright laughed, clutching onto her stomach as she took in Blossom's misfortune. "His friend sounds like my kind of guy though." She admitted.

"A meathead?"

"An athletic. I need someone to hit up the gym with me, you know." The bartender looked at the order that appeared on her monitor. "Bubbles just sent in two beer orders for her table so that must mean they're here." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I've already met the most gorgeous man I'll ever see so these guys are probably going to be disappointments." She huffed.

"Doesn't matter, we said we'd give it a chance." Buttercup rounded the bar. "Come on and let's go drop off their drinks."

The two girls approached the table with little hope. "On the house, boys." Buttercup sat the two beers down in front of the new-comers.

"Thanks." Blossom recognized the rough voice.

"Oh, look, it's the wall I ran into." She mumbled, containing her excitement because _finally_ Bubbles might have come through this time. Where there's a wall, there's a Hot Guy.

The black haired man laughed heartily. "I'm really sorry about that, ma'am. I was… a little preoccupied." He glanced over to Buttercup and then looked back down to his beer.

The group laughed a little and Buttercup seized the opportunity to really take a good look at the man speaking and _hot damn_. Forget athletic, this guy had to have been a body builder or something. To say this man was hot was an understatement; he was honest-to-God s_exy_. It was like his black t-shirt was painted on with the way the material stretched across his chest. Now that was one tree Buttercup wanted to climb.

Buttercup fanned her dress shirt out, looking at Blossom. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Her redheaded sister's cheeks tinted pink in response. "Right?" She said as she looked onto the redheaded man who was smiling up at her.

"God bless our sweet little angel of a baby sister." Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

"Ahem." The two sisters looked at the blonde girl. "So?"

"_Oh_. Right." Boomer nodded towards two the guys sitting across from him. "Ladies, these are my brothers."

"Brick." The redheaded man smiled, leaning against the wall in the corner of the booth and stretching his arm across the back of the seat.

"Butch." The black haired man smirked. "Also known as: The Wall."

Blossom put her hand up to cover her face. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Butch laughed heartily and smiled at Buttercup. "So what's your name?"

Bubbles butt-in between her sisters and wrapped her arms around their necks. "Guys, I want you to meet my sisters! This is Buttercup," Bubbles hugged Buttercup closer. "She's crazy-athletic and crazy-funny." Buttercup laughed at her blonde sister. "And _this_," Bubbles pulled Blossom in tighter, "is Blossom! She's super smart and too witty for her own good!" Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled at her little sister.

"Nice to meet ya." Butch and Brick responded, grinning at the two girls.

Bubbles slid into the booth next to her boyfriend. "Busy, girls?" She cocked an eyebrow at her sisters. Blossom knew it was code for: _Sit down and get to know them!_

"I'm dead, mind if I join you?" Blossom questioned, looking towards Brick.

He leaned on the table and rested his head on his hand. "Not at all." The way he had said it sent shivers down Blossom's spine. Blossom clearly wanted to sit closer to Brick but pulling her a chair to the end of the table would have to do for now.

"What about you?" Butch hadn't taken his eyes off Buttercup. "Busy?"

Buttercup glanced at the bar. "Not as far I know but let me get the bar covered." The bartender whistled at another server walking by the bar. "Ay Adam!"

"Yeah?"

"Let me know when an order pops up!"

"Heard!" Adam responded, shooting Buttercup a thumbs up.

"Covered." Buttercup whipped a chair around from a table across from the booth they were sitting at and grabbed the rag from her back pocket, wiping her hands off. She placed her chair next to Butch and popped the gum she'd been chewing on all shift. "So you gonna tell me about yourself or is Boomer gonna do that for you?"

Butch let out a laugh. "I'm a fitness trainer so I guess you could say I'm crazy-athletic too-"

"But you're not as funny as you think you are." Boomer deadpanned.

"I'm hilarious!" Butch argued, frowning at his younger brother. "We just don't share the same sense of humor."

"Of course we don't! I don't like being the receiver of your stupid pranks!" Boomer huffed.

"Oh gosh, he sounds like-"

"Pranks, eh?" Buttercup cut Blossom off, leaning back in her chair and smirking at Butch. He smiled and turned his attention back to the shapely beauty sitting next to him.

"Do you like pranks?"

"I like prank_ing_."

"Like it?" Bubbles jumped in. "It's her freaking passion! Oh my gosh, growing up with her was like…like growing up in a battlefield! I mean, she still does it. She just got Blossy the other night!"

"Oh do tell." Brick smirked at Blossom. Buttercup started cackling at her latest prank and her older sister's misfortune.

Blossom sighed. "She put those stupid little TNT pop-it things underneath the toilet seat."

"A-and she went to p-p-pee at like 3a.m. a-and," Buttercup cackled louder, "she screamed so loud!"

"It scared the literal piss out of me." Blossom sat back, a little embarrassed.

Butch howled with laughter and clapped Buttercup on the back. "Genius! I have to steal that!" The two continued laughing and started sharing prank stories with one another.

"What about you?" Blossom turned to Brick. "Are you a fitness trainer too? Or do you work with music like Boomer?"

Brick snorted. "I couldn't handle teaching kids like Boomer. I don't have that much patience in me. I actually manage an auto shop, kind of lookin' to own my own one day."

Blossom's heart started to flutter. Clearly Brick had a goal and she sure loved a man with ambition. "Interesting. So I take it you're into the inner mechanics rather than just the body of the vehicle?"

Brick cocked an eyebrow and a sly smile crossed his face. "Don't get me wrong, the body is always nice to look at, but I find the mechanics, the thing that really makes the vehicle tick, more appealing."

Blossom and Brick shared knowing looks and Bubbles looked between the two with a strained smile. "Brick, I'm sure _Buttercup_ would love to hear more about your interest in mechanics."

Buttercup stopped laughing and looked over at Bubbles with a weird face. "And why the fu-"

Blossom elbowed her sister in the side before she could finish her sentence. "Uhm, Bubbles, sweetheart, I think you've got it confused."

The brothers looked on at the girls confused while the two older sisters attempted to get a message across to Bubbles without being _too_ obvious.

Buttercup slapped a hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh. "Your hearts in the right place, Bubbs, but your head ain't quite there."

"Is she …is she wrong?" Boomer looked between the two older sisters.

Blossom and Buttercup shared a knowing look and gave an exasperated laugh. "It could've been worse," Buttercup shrugged. "Bubbles, Boomer, please relieve yourselves of your self-appointed duties, we'll take it from here, thanks."

"_Oh_," Butch slapped a hand on the table and pointed at Blossom. "Is _she_ the one I was gonna fall head over heels for?" He laughed heartily. "Naw, this athletic beauty is more my speed."

Buttercup smirked as she leaned closer to Butch. "Careful, I'm pretty fast."

"I'm countin' on it, sweetheart." Butch flirted.

"Hope I don't disappoint, but you're more my type than Buttercup's." Blossom smiled at Brick with half-lidded eyes.

He grinned back at her, leaning more onto the table. "I'm only disappointed that we can't be closer."

Bubbles and Boomer looked between their two respective siblings and a smile broke out on their faces. "I think we did pretty well." Boomer nodded to himself, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Definitely not how I imagined it but as long as my sisters are happy." Bubbles sighed and leaned into Boomer.

_Growl_

All eyes on Boomer as he sheepishly put a hand on his stomach. "Sorry, I'm starving."

"Boomie! You ruined their moments!" Bubbles huffed at her boyfriend. She whipped out her notepad and grabbed a pen from her apron. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"I could eat everything on the menu," Boomer turned to the three girls. "Do you ladies want anything?"

"I could go for some hot wings," Buttercup shrugged.

Blossom thought for a moment. "I'm not starving but I wouldn't be opposed to some fries."

"I'll grab a burger then, we can share the fries, that cool?" Brick smiled at Blossom, who nodded in response. "But on one condition: you put in the order for me and I cash out through you." Blossom cocked her eyebrow, but nodded again.

"Tell me whatcha want and how you want it done and it's a deal." The pink-eyed girl took one of the three menus laid on their table and flipped it to a page filled with various burgers. "My personal favorite is this one here," she pointed to a spicy buffalo burger, "paired with Cajun fries rather than our regular salted fries."

Brick's smile widened. "How'd you know I like spicy things?"

"_Like_?" Butch interrupted. "You drown just about everything in hot sauce. I am genuinely surprised you don't have stomach ulcers."

"It's a super power I guess." The red-eyed man shrugged, adjusting his cap. "Give me that exact order."

"How do you want your burger done?" Blossom started to stand. Brick's eyes narrowed as he looked Blossom in the eye.

"How do _you_ like your burger done?"

"For a burger? Medium." She answered back.

"What about a steak?"

"Medium-rare at the most. Anything more is glorified beef jerky." Blossom huffed confidently.

"I am so proud," Buttercup pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

Brick laughed and fixed his cap. "You're perfect, I'm sold."

Blossom blushed and moved to fix her apron. "I'll go put the order in then, excuse me while I also go finish up some side work." She gave a small wave, not looking at her sisters, and went off to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Her manager popped out from the office, located in the back of the kitchen. "How's your make-shift date going?"

"Bubbles may have actually come through this time. He is…wow." Blossom turned to the POS system to put in her order for Brick.

"And Buttercup? How's her match?"

"Fucking sexy." The green-eyed girl burst through the kitchen door. "Bubbles is a fucking saint."

Their manager looked at the two sisters and laughed. "I knew they'd be good for you girls."

"You know them, boss?" Buttercup questioned, heading to the entrance of her bar that was connected to the kitchen.

"Remember when I had that car trouble a few weeks back? My phone was dead but luckily Boomer drove by and saw me on the side of the road and he called his brothers for help." Their manager continued sifting through the closed tickets he had in his hand. "Brick and Butch showed up just about as soon as Boomer hung up the phone and Brick quickly got to work on my car and even took the time to show me and explain to me the problem. Butch took care of my dog, running him around and keeping him out of the way while Boomer entertained my kids, of course. They were real life-savers that day."

Blossom and Buttercup smiled warmly, impressed these men had such good natures.

"Orders up, Bloss," the grill cook called. "BC, your wings will be done in a few minutes but you can go ahead and take out your potato skins and sliders."

"Butch ordered all that?" Blossom cocked a brow, turning back to the POS and printing out Brick's check.

"We're sharing, he said he wanted to save room for dessert." Buttercup grabbed her food.

"What dessert?" Blossom started reading the screen, looking for the dessert. Sweets were her weakness after all.

"Hopefully me," Buttercup laughed as Blossom made a disgusted face. She followed after her sister with her own order back to the table.

"Meal's here, boys. And I'm not talking about me," Buttercup winked at Butch.

"Wouldn't you be a snack?" Bubbles giggled.

"Naw, snacks leave you wanting more, I'm a whole ass meal, satisfying and delicious." Buttercup smirked confidently.

Butch gave a flirtatious sigh. "Ain't that the truth."

Buttercup left to get the wings and Brick swapped seats with Butch so that he could share his fries with Blossom while he dug into his burger. "This is _delicious_."

Blossom picked up a fry and held it to her lips. "Glad to know you have good taste," she teased. Brick watched as she slowly bit the fry, she gave a flirtatious wink. Brick's face started to heat up and he tried to distract himself with another bite of his burger.

"Hopefully this won't be the only delicious thing I'm having tonight," Brick mumbled in-between bites of his burger. Blossom blushed furiously as she pretended not to hear what he said. She was not a forward person, and generally she hated men who were, but something about Brick just drew her in and she wanted him now more than ever.

Buttercup came back with her wings and Bubbles comfortably squeezed herself and Boomer into the corner of their booth to give Buttercup more room to share her food with Butch. The night went on as they ate and laughed, the girls pausing and getting up briefly to help a customer or a coworker.

After an hour and a half of chatting and eating, the boys needed to leave. It was a weekday and they were all responsible-ish adults with day jobs, some more physically exhausting than others, Butch would say as he eyed Boomer in particularly.

Boomer kissed Bubbles goodnight after they had made plans to see each other the following day. Butch got Buttercup's number and promised to call her before the night was even over. Brick hung by Blossom while she cashed him out by the front register at the host stand.

"Is it forward of me to ask when I'll see you again?" Blossom asked shyly, swiping his credit card.

"Whenever you want, babe." He answered huskily, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

Blossom tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and handed him the printed receipts, one to sign and one to keep. "As soon as I can," she boldly responded.

Brick looked shocked by her answer but grinned down at her, he grabbed a pen and started to sign the receipt. Butch and Boomer made their way to stand by their brother and Blossom's sisters joined her by her side.

Brick stood up and handed Blossom the receipt, "See you soon," he winked. The girls said bye and watched as the boys walked out the front door.

"I did pretty good this time, huh?" Bubbles looked at her sisters smugly. Buttercup clapped her baby sister on the back and agreed.

"Definitely. What'd you think, Bloss?" Buttercup looked over to her elder sister. "Blossom?"

Blossom stared down at the receipt Brick handed her. He had written on the gratuity line a $100 tip and left his phone number.

_209-XXX-XXXX_

_Call me, gorgeous ;)_

She smiled. "No such luck, huh?"


End file.
